Mirror Ring
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: While out shopping Alice's eyes gaze upon a set of rings. With only enough money to buy 1 she does so, despite the warnings she was given. But now that she has the ring on. She's been experiencing some major mood swings and memory loss. Full Sum inside
1. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Frenemy

**I was also suggested to call this Personality Mood Switch by a friend lol because abbreviated you get PMS which Alice will be doing a lot of XD lulz**

**Full summary: While out shopping for the Tower, Alice's eyes gaze upon a set of rings. With only enough money to buy 1 she does so, despite the warnings she was given. But now that she has the ring on... She's been experiences some major mood swings complete with unexplainable occurrences. One minute she's lovey dovey with any male she sees, the next she wants to feel another person's blood on her hands, another, she just craves to see someone die while drinking tea! What's going on? Alice sure hopes this isn't permanent. AliceXEveryone**

Edit 11/13/14:

Yeah, this really sucks because you know, written 3 years ago etc, etc, I've changed my ways etc, etc… Anyways, when I start bumping out newer chapters hopefully those will be better than the first few. Though on a personal level, this story is an all time fave because Alice as Ace is my spirit animal. That is all.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: Diamonds are a Girl's Best Frenemy**

Alice propped her head on the table silently with her elbow as she watched Julius fix another clock.

Magic.

That was the only word she could use to describe his hand movements. Precise and agile, they moved so quickly and perfectly to always ensure whatever was broken, would become fixed and anew once again.

The Clock Master felt the girl's penetrating stare on him as always. He had gotten used to it, but for now her presence was distracting and he was feeling rather drained.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had been held between the two. Alice raised her head from the table and looked him curiously, "Something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, but would you mind making me a cup of coffee?" He asked her. She bobbed her head up and down, "Sure! Coming right up." Rising to her feet she walked out the office and made her way to the kitchen. It was nice to feel that she was helping him. Despite the fact the job she had was petty and could easily be done by the workers, she was doing it, so she was still being helpful.

The foreigner frowned after she opened the cabinet for the beans. Empty. Tippy toeing she opened the next cabinet. Nothing. "Julius! I'm going to the store to get groceries!" Alice shouted out loudly as she closed the refrigerator. Sighing she walked out the Tower and towards the town.

-.-.-

Alice walked down the aisle of the store with her hand clutching a basket that was practically full to the brim. Despite the fact she had so many things in hand, she hadn't been able to see the coffee beans. She was used to coming to this store, but now she felt so lost walking around aimlessly not knowing where the coffee was.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I help you with anything?" The attendant asked her. Alice looked at her with a smile, "Um… Yes please, can you show me where the coffee beans are? I can't seem to find them…" Alice blushed lightly.

"Oh! Follow me this way!"

Alice followed the faceless woman until she came to a stop. "We recently moved our stocks around. I apologize for the inconvenience." She bowed as Alice shook her head, "No need. I got what needed."

The attendant nodded at her before walking back to the front of the store.

Alice hummed as she put the coffee beans container in her bag.

She couldn't help but wonder what else they'd need seeing as she knew she still had enough money in her pockets to spare a couple more things.

Grabbing a few more things she deemed as essentials, Alice made her way to the register and after buying everything she walked out with a hand filled with items. "At least I have a bit of money left." She smiled to herself as she walked down the street.

Suddenly, a white flash went off at the side of her eye just as she was preparing to leave the shopping district and enter the forest. Stopping, she turned to her left and saw a jewelry store. The store was just as the others that surrounded it… However, Alice couldn't help but feel something pulling her to it. Scowling at the thought of being held back, she gave a small breath and obeyed her instincts nonetheless and made her way inside.

"Welcome to our shop!" She was greeted the very second she walked in.

The brunette gave the woman a soft smile before she continued in. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and other gems were all that surrounded her. Slowly, she felt those gleams from the jewels pull her in further to the back of the store.

Her eyes trailed to the set of rings that was trapped under glass on display. Leaning down to get a better look at it, she saw her reflection come right back at her as she looked into the smaller one. A 12 sided clear diamond. The ends held the shape of a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and yellow diamond.

"See anything you like?" Alice nearly jumped out of her skin as the cheery helper's voice came into her ear.

Alice composed herself taking her gaze of the jewelry, before she could respond the woman smiled widely at her, "Oh, I know! A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend, right!?"

Now, the foreigner cringed. A boyfriend in this place? Her mind first flashed to her ex and this caused a bit of pain to enter her heart, but she quickly recovered and shook her head honestly, "Uh, no, I have no special guy like that in my life…"

The woman blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Ah! I'm sorry! But, Miss, I'm sure that if you have someone you _want _to be special in your life, all you have to do is wear one of these rings and give him the other! Everything will work out perfectly once you do!" She chirped excitedly.

Alice nodded slowly looking at the price tags both rings held.

She didn't really want it for the boyfriend purpose… She actually wanted it because the rings looked pretty enough to wear as an accessory.

"I'm sorry, but I only got enough money for one… Is it okay if I just get one of them?" Alice questioned the woman that now put a finger to her lips as though in thought before she spoke, "Hm… I'm not sure if you'd like that."

Alice cocked her head to the side, "I can't?"

"No, it's perfectly okay! Are you sure though?" She asked as she opened the glass container and took out the ring Alice had been eyeing.

The foreigner nodded in certainty while giving her the money and in response, the woman tossed her the ring effortlessly.

As she began walking to the exit after thanking the woman, she found herself stopping when she heard the lady give a giggle, "I hope she doesn't have many admirers!"

Disregarding the statement, Alice continued her walk to the Clock Tower. Very soon, she made it right in front the entrance, however before she opened the door; she gazed down at the ring she just slipped onto her finger. Her eyes widened as she looked at the once clear jewel, the insides now swirled with what looked to be yellow, red, green, and blue liquid.

A bit panicked at how the design seemed to change, the foreigner's other hand moved to take it off frantically.

However the very second she attempted to slip it off, the diamond filled up with a light red liquid and the ring flashed a soft red hue that caused Alice to close her eyes in surprise with a small shriek.

When she opened her eyes again, her head was throbbing slightly. With a moan she dropped the grocery bags on the floor and stomped inside the tower.

Things were a bit groggy and she was attempting to find her purpose.

Why was she here again? Oh yeah, Julius… She had gone shopping for Julius… But now, thinking of the Clock Maker was making her heart beat fast and a blush crept its way on her face.

That wasn't strange. She loved Julius after all.

The thoughts reassured her being while she wobbled up the stairs.

Her mind, though it was still dazed and disoriented, it came to that conclusion solidly so much that she had to giggle while she continued her ascent up the stairs.

Yes. She was in love with Julius. She always had been since she first saw him.

Now, she was running up the stairs faster.

Julius was also in love with her. She knew this. Why else would he let her stay and live with him? Just like her, he viewed everyone else as a nuisance. In Alice's opinion at the moment, everyone could just die. They were all germs anyway.

"Julius!" Alice squealed bursting inside his office with a wide smile. She expected him to be working on clock and she also expected him to drop whatever he was doing to hug her the moment she stepped in the room considering how they were both so in love with one another… But now, her eyes gazed at Ace talking and getting cozy with _her _Julius near his desk.

"Oh hey, Alice! I was wondering when you'd be back!" Ace grinned at her as she stood at the door still speechless. Julius nodded, apparently not at all showing discomfort by Ace's close proximity, "I take it the shopping trip went well—"

Before he could finish his words, the sound of gunshots filled the air within the room.

Immediately, his eyes widened as he prepared to get his own gun out. His first thoughts were that the assassins had come once again and he prepared to go rushing to Alice's side in order to protect her, but to his complete and total shock, his eyes came to the sight of _Alice _being the one behind the gun's trigger.

_What?_

"Get away from my Julius!" Alice huffed out, her eyes glaring harshly at Ace who held his sword out to block the trail of bullets the girl had fired from the gun within her hands. Even the Knight of Hearts had to look at her as though she had gone completely mental. "You're too close to him!" She finished before lowering the gun in her grip.

Julius and Ace continued staring at her in complete silence, neither able to find words and still trying to make sense of what was happening before them Alice's gun now turned into the bow she had previously set on top of her head.

Adjusting it carefully, Alice now looked over at Julius with eyes filled with nothing short but love and adoration and a cute pout was now on her face. "Julius! I could have sworn you only loved me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alice in the Country of Kids will be out soon! Either tonight or tomorrow! So don't kill me XD**

**Hm… Looks like we got to see the first personality come out. Wonder which one she was being? Any guesses? ;)**

**I need Alice as Ace to come in fast. Why you ask? Fufu you'll all see soon ;) (Pst! Not a word out of you guys; Shades, Inky, and Unique! It needs to be a surprise!)**


	2. Double Trouble Cliché Title!

**Thanks a ton for the reviews! :D Haha and yes… We all just witnessed, Alice as Peter. Anyone got nicknames for that persona?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble Cliché Title**

"I love you, Julius!" Alice squealed again as she basically ran from across the room to envelope the confused man into a tight hug. Julius was too much in a daze to even say something while in her hold, much less even move.

Ace, now seeming to catch himself tilted his head to the side as he put his sword down back down, "Hey Alice…" He said over to the girl who was still affectionately snuggling up against Julius.

When she noticed she was being addressed by the Knight, she turned to glower at the brunet that now nodded in confirmation, "Oh! So you are PMSing!" He smiled kindly at her, though it only caused her to roll her eyes. "Moron." She mumbled lowly.

Returning her attention to the man in her arms, her expression softened greatly, "Julius!" She moaned, purposefully rubbing her breast his chest, a pout on her face as she gazed into the eyes of the increasingly blue-faced Clock Master. "Let's go upstairs!" She urged him cutely.

"I think it's only temporary… Every month or so for about a week." Ace reassured Julius who was now starting to try and pull Alice off of him to no avail. Oblivious to his friend's struggle, Ace let out a small chuckle, "Well, I'll be off to the Castle then Julius! Bye Alice!" Ace grinned at him and he vanished out the door so quickly, Julius never even had a chance to stop him.

"At least the idiot is gone now." Alice seriously said from the instant the door slammed shut.

The man put a hand over his face while he peered down at the drink he had on his desk with evident distaste, "I think one of the workers drugged me…" He groaned in a low voice.

Though he hadn't meant for Alice to hear him, apparently she did and she stood to her feet instantly, "What!? Which one of them!? I'll kill them! How dare they try to poison you!?" Alice growled aggressively, she pulled her bow off her head and Julius could only watch with growing fatigue as it turned into a gun. Alice dashed out of the room swiftly and not too long after she did were the sounds of gunshots and the faint agonizing cries of faceless heard throughout the office.

Julius blinked his eyes.

Eventually, the gunshots and screams came to an end.

Julius blinked again, however this time he gave his drink a look through squinted eyes,

"Definitely drugged." The Clockmaker murmured to himself before he began pouring his drink into a nearby plant's soil.

-.-

Alice huffed tiredly as she transformed her gun back into its innocent bow form and returned it to the top of her hair.

The ring on her finger was still gleaming the same soft red color in the form of light as it had before as Alice leaned herself against the wall, her breathing was entirely heavy as she almost tripped over the lifeless body of a worker she just killed a few moments ago.

Her head, once fogged and confused was slowly turning back to normal, "Ugh… What…? What happened?" She moaned in pain before her eyes flashed a similar red that the ring gave off, though only for a second. "Argh!" She cried in pain as she felt something attempt to push over her thoughts in a manner similar to a headache.

Suddenly, the entrance to the door was opened.

"Alice! I smelled blood!" Boris screamed charging into the room fiercely holding out his gun.

When his eyes spotted the female weakly at the wall and surrounded by dead bodies, his expression instantly faltered in concern and worry, "Are you okay!?" He asked while running over to her. The moment he caught her, she collapsed into his arms.

He propped her up so her head was upward and facing him and he frowned down at her anxiously, "You're not hurt are you!?"

The foreigner's eyes locked into a gaze with his and now feeling more secure she allowed her mind succumbed to the headache right before the ring triumphantly shined a light red once more. "What happened here, Alice?" He questioned her softly.

In that moment of silence, Boris could only blink when he saw the female's cerulean tinted irises quickly become a solid red color.

Before he had a chance to question her on it, she was speaking, her voice firmly and gently,

"Boris~"

Her tone was affectionate and almost came out as though she were singing a song.

The Cheshire Cat watched her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing in shock while Alice smiled at him sweetly.

Slowly she rose from the floor with his aid as her gaze focused on him like a sniper to a motionless target. "I love you, Boris!" She shouted as she hugged him strongly.

Unprepared for the assault, Boris gave a scream before he was sent crashing to the floor with the brunette still clutching to his arm tightly.

-.-

"Urm… Are you sure you're okay Alice? You aren't sick or anything…?" Boris cautiously asked the girl who remained attached to his limp as they walked into the amusement park.

"I'm only lovesick. Lovesick for you Boris!" She giggled in reply while rubbing her face against his arm.

She had been like that ever since they left the Clock Tower and although he was always one to show a bit of close affection with her, what she was doing was a bit excessive and it was beginning to unsettle him a bit.

Nonetheless, Boris smiled nervously at her in spite of the close proximity they shared and had been sharing for a while now.

"Don't you love me too?" She questioned him; Boris looked down at her sparkling teal eyes and gulped while he hesitated, a bit afraid of how she'd react if he said the wrong thing.

Clearing his throat he slowly nodded his head, "I guess…?" It came out entirely like a question because he still wasn't too sure on what exactly the hell was going on.

Alice smiled at him, his answer clearly pleasing her as she began dragging him ahead happily, "Let's go ride something!"

Boris allowed himself to be pulled, inwardly growing that much more disturbed when he came to realize exactly how much stronger she seemed.

"I'm not sure if we should. I mean you seem a little messed up in the head." He defied while he resisted her pull after a bit.

Stopping, her steps, Alice turned back to look at him. Confused, she tilted her head to the side while allowing her red eyes to inspect him.

His face had a slight blush to it and there was evidently some sweat around his forehead and judging from the way his eyebrows were furrowed, it was from nervousness… That all could only mean one thing to her,

Eyes bright with knowledge, the foreigner gave a small giggle that only caused the purple haired male to watch her cautiously.

"Ah! I get it now! Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed! It's okay, I'll announce it to the world for you!" Alice grinned at him as he turned gapped at her, "What are you talking about?" He demanded right before Alice cupped her hands around her mouth.

"HEY, EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT! BORIS AIRAY AND I ARE HAPPILY IN LOVE!" She shouted loud over the other commotion in the park. Everyone within the perimeter curiously stopped to look at the two as Boris clamped his hand over her mouth strongly.

Clearly embarrassed by her display, he gave her a small glare, "What's wrong with you?" He questioned her lowly while he began pulling her away.

Alice squirmed her way from beneath his hand, "You hear that ladies!? He's mine!" Alice glared at two teenage girls who passed by giggling in their direction. "I'll shoot anyone who comes too close!"

This sentence made the cat a bit uneasy because with the way she looked at the two females kind of told his intuition that she wasn't lying, "I think you need to lie down…"

"Only if you'll lie down with me!" She smiled up at him, face becoming full of fondness once more. Boris paused at the thought before he vigorously shook his head, "I can't do that!" He knew she wasn't in her right mind and taking advantage of her while she was, wasn't fair for her in the slightest.

His response made Alice pout, "Then I won't lie down! I'm perfectly fine just looking at you."

A tense silence followed as Alice continued staring at Boris who could only stare back speechless.

Without warning, the Cheshire Cat turned around and zoomed off. Alice first blinked in confusion as she watched the trail of dust left in the cat's wake slowly fall to the floor. Realizing she had been ditched, she instantly took a step forward in preparation to chase him down; however the second she did she felt her head shake up a bit.

Staggering down, she fell to her knees clutching her head in pain once again. She gasped as her head fought another headache. The ring flashed a blue alarmingly as Alice's eyes continuously switched between a deep blue color and red. Now the ring's light extended out to envelop Alice once more, but in a blue color.

"Where am I?" Two voices said in unison as the light cleared.

-.-

"Hey! Is that Boris?" Dee tilted his head to the side as they looked at one of the lamp poles in the middle of the park. Boris was easily distinguished, his tail showing out through one side and a part of his head on the other. "Hi, Boris! We can see you!" Dum shouted in an incredibly loud fashion before both twins waved at him with grins on their faces.

Boris flinched at hearing his name as he came out his hiding spot, "Not so loud… I'm hiding from Alice…" He informed with his voice hushed to a murmur while he walked over to them, his ears twitching cautiously.

At the name of the foreigner both twins perked up, "Big sis is here!?" They asked excitedly as Boris nodded while rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "Well, she's certainly here physically…"

"Isn't that her?" Dee asked as they turned to the side. Boris immediately hid behind the twins trying to shadow himself from the girl's view. The twins simply watched the foreigner walk closer, a grin planted on her face as she completely ignored Boris. Her blue eyes glaring into Dee's with a mischievous glint and her outfit itself changed from the light blue, into a dark midnight blue.

"Do you guys want to play a game with me and my sister?" Alice questioned innocently as she hid her hands behind her back. "Your sister?" Dum asked in apparent confusion. Alice nodded, instantly making the three guys even more confused.

"What's the game?" Boris asked curiously, now standing up more straight to look at her.

Alice smirked now, "It's called Stay Alive!" As she said this she revealed what was behind her back;

To the three role holders alarm it was a grenade. "Now try and stay alive!" She grinned maniacally before she tossed it their way.

Instinctively, the trio scrambled to distance themselves from it and not two seconds later did it give off an explosion that radiated enough heat to motivate them to run even faster. With every other step they made ahead, another explosion went off behind them, easily signaling the foreigner was still bombarding them with the bombs.

Glancing over his shoulder in a panic, Boris watched the brunette that trailed after them persistently, "Alice, what the hell are you doing!?" He screamed as he and the twins continued sprinting, the grenades narrowly missing them with each throw she gave.

"Who the hell is Alice? My name is Ali!" Alice psychotically stated before she threw another grenade that landed dangerously near their heels.

"Big sis has gone insane!" The twins cried as they ran faster though she remained hot on their trail. "Now I kind of miss when you loved me!" Boris whined while jumping out the way to avoid a grenade that had been rolled on his pathway.

The Tweedles looked at each other and their looks mirrored the other, "I think Boris did this to her, brother!"

"What!? Me!?"

"I agree, brother. I say we sacrifice him to her."

"Come on, guys!" Boris groaned as they turned down a corner.

Now they were entering a part of the park where crowds of people were. Realizing they'd have more places to hide the three split up and ducked beneath as many people as they could manage to avoid detection.

Ali pouted as she came to a stop. She completely lost sight of them in the huge faceless gathering, but then she caught sight of a roller coaster in motion and her eyes sparkled excitedly, "Ah! I wanna ride it!"

-.-

"At least we lost her…" Boris panted as he leaned against the wall of a game stand. Dee and Dum narrowed their eyes at him, "It's your fault that big sis is crazy!" They accused strongly, their voices in perfect unison.

"My fault!?" The Cheshire Car repeated while his golden eye glared at them.

Both nodded firmly, their eyes still critically watching him, "She wasn't like this before until you got to her."

Suddenly, the potent sent of poison wavered over to his nose and he felt his ears give a twitch. Following his intuition that was rapidly sending his body messages to act, the teen immediately allowed his body to drop to the floor with his hands covering over his head protectively.

With wide eyes, both the twins watched as a knife went soaring through the air and stabbed into the concrete wall Boris' face had just been against. A green liquid dripped off the blade and dropped on the floor only an inch away from where the role holder had dropped his body.

Boris released a heavy breath of relief but before he had a chance to fully appreciate his survival, a giggle caught his attention.

"You guys are good at this game!" Alice grinned as she hopped out the crowd, her hand twirling in her hair innocently. Now, her dress and bow were both a vivid red that matched her eyes. "My sister is bad at this game, but Ce will win this game for sure." Ce smiled as she threw a mini axe towards Dum, its appearance so incredibly spontaneous that Boris was so sure that if they weren't screwed before, they were now.

The little boy dodged it in the nick of time.

"Geez sister, your aim is getting worst." Ali commented as she walked out the crowd and stood next to Ce.

"There are two of them!" The guys said in unison holding their faces in shock as the two Alice's looked at them annoyed.

"Two of what?" Ali asked curiously.

"We're just twins." Ce finished plainly.

"Somehow… They remind me of people I know…" Boris mumbled attempting to remember as he now pushed himself up from the ground skeptically.

Dee and Dum's eyes got bigger in clear excitment, "Big sis has a twin!"

"She is now officially even better than before!"

Both boys went to hug one of the girls who looked at each other curiously before returning their eyes to the two boys that embraced them.

"I just can't put my finger on it…" Boris continued thoughtfully.

"Hey, since you two are twins… Can you do this?" They questioned as both turned into adults while hugging the Alice that matched their color. The two girls nodded proudly up at them, "We can, but we don't wanna show you!" They stuck their tongues out at them childishly.

Boris watched their interaction when suddenly everything clicked. "Alice, are you—"

Before he could finish the sentence, Dee and Dum were already dragging them away, "Come play with us at the mansion, big sisters!" They grinned as the girls followed behind cheerfully.

"O-oi! Wait up!" Boris called after them as he began running to catch up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ali and Ce were inspired by Unique Yet Simple :3 The same Alice, just split into twins XD mwhaha!**

**Next on my agenda is either Biohazard or Wishes From The Heart… Which do you all prefer?**

**One thing I can't do for crap? Work on several things at once. So, this shall be updated infrequently until AinCoK is almost completed (It shall be around 15 chapters so don't worry :P)**

**Don't judge this second chapter. The third is guaranteed to make you piss your pants because… ALICE AS ACE SHOULD NEXT! Oh damn… That was supposed to be a secret. (Pst! Still not a word outta you guys; Shades, Inky, and Unique!) If Alice as Ace isn't next chapter. I guarantee it'll be the one after that :3**


	3. Boxerlicious Makes The Boys Go Loco

**Originally I was supposed to go and update Alice in the Country of Kids but this hasn't been touched in over a month D:**

**Idea in this goes to That Masked Chick.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3: Boxerlicious Makes the Boys Go Loco**

Boris followed behind the two set of twins that squabbled about useless things ahead of him, his whole mind still confused. Originally, the idea that the two girls 'Ali and Ce' were made to be representatives of Dee and Dum had seemed very accurate and actually made sense to him, but now that he actually thought of it, it actually made him sound crazy. So he simply shook off the idea and went with the flow, though he was still a bit puzzled on what exactly happened to split Alice somehow and make her so similar to the twins.

"You stupid brats!" Elliot shouted as they approached the main gate. Dee and Dum cringed as Ali, Ce, and Boris snickered. The two girls shuffled out of the twins grasp and moved in next to Boris.

"You can't stay on your post for one day can you!?" The Hare said as he grabbed them both by their ears. The twins moaned while he began dragging them away. "Let go you stupid Hare!" "We were playing with our big sisters!"

Elliot rolled his eyes as he went by the gate, "Shut up. If you don't start doing your job I'm going to tell Blood to deduct your pay." Both boys silenced themselves immediately with pouts while they held their swollen ears. Now, Elliot turned around to greet Boris and Alice. However, the March Hare nearly jumped in surprise at the mirror images he was now gazing at. Ali and Ce giggled at his expression in pure amusement.

"Al-Alice?" Elliot asked confused pointing at the two of them. "T-there's two o-of you!" He remarked dizzily.

Boris slung an arm around the two girls that shot each other wolfish grins. "Well Elliot, allow me to introduce you to Ali and Ce."

"I'm Ali."

"I'm Ce."

Elliot held his head as his eyes began spinning, "But Alice… One person… How is that possible!?"

Ali and Ce looked at him blankly. "It's because we're twins, you moronic rab-bit." They stressed the word out purposefully, their words linked in sync.

Their response made Dee and Dum laugh and this caused the girls removed Boris' arms from their shoulders as they walked past the stoned Elliot who was still attempting to piece everything together.

"Hey guys! Let's go play!" Ali and Ce said to the boys who grinned. "Sure! We have the grenades inside our room!"

Boris watched them go inside the mansion gate, the girls on the guys' backs as they giggled and laughed about bombing places and cutting things up.

Finally, Elliot snapped out of it and turned around, "Oi! Come back here you kids!" He yelled going in after them, though his reluctance was clear in his steps.

Lazily, Boris yawned as he leaned back on one of the trees outside the mansion gate. He knew they were bound to come out eventually, but for now, he'd prefer for Elliot to have the headache.

-.-

"Hey, hey, Boris."

Boris stirred in his sleep as he woke up to Alice's voice.

He turned his head to face the girl whose her attire was now different to his shock. The foreigner winked at him with a smile on her face while she stood over him. Greatly opposed to the usual puffy lolita dress she had been wearing before, she was now in a black and red low cut cheerleading outfit that was designed with red hearts. Complemented with a mini skirt and knee high boots that went with the outfit as though specifically made for her, at her hips were a set of bright red and black pom-poms.

"Alice, ur, when you did you change your clothes? And why are you dressed like a cheerleader of all things?" The Cheshire Cat could only ask in puzzlement and the whole while she kept her innocent smile, though it didn't do much to put him at ease considering her earlier behavior. Her composure didn't slip in any sort of dangerous way as she walked around him in a circle.

"Hm… No reason. It's just that I need something from you, Boris." She simply informed. Boris looked at her; his bewilderment was rapidly growing farther as she put a grin on her face. Stopping her useless motion, Alice walked up in front of him and pushed him against the tree behind him.

The purple haired boy widened his eye in surprise from her unbelievable burst of strength, but he had no time to really remark on it as she continued, "You see Boris; you have something that I want."

Now finding his voice, Boris watched down at her in concern, "Are you okay, Alice? You seem—" Alice cut off his speech as she slammed her lips against his.

The motion caused Boris to look down at her alarmed as he expected for her to pull a part right after she incited the kiss however she continued it, her eyelids closed while her hand began to snake its way down to his shorts.

By now, his face was filled with raw red as he struggled not to fall victim into the kiss. "Alice… Stop…" He moaned out however she didn't cease. She pushed her body closer to his for a second as he felt her hands pull down his shorts. Still in a daze, Boris tried to stop her advancing hands but was still trapped in a whirlwind of overwhelmed emotions from their still ongoing kiss.

Before he knew it, Alice pulled away from the kiss, a smirk now ignited on her face. For the first time, Boris took note of how her eyes were suddenly a bright, ruby red color that shimmered nicely under the sun.

"Thank you very much, kitty cat. This is the first of my collection." Alice giggled with a small salute before she turned and sprinted off quickly. Boris blinked while he felt his breathing begin to return to normal. Still trying to catch up on all the thoughts overloading his brain, he ran a hand through his hair as his mind raced back to the kiss he and Alice had just shared. With a blush, he suddenly felt a breeze go by his lower body before everything snapped together.

"Shit."

-.-

Ace lazily put a hand to his mouth as he released a yawn, his hand slipping his sword back into its sheath. He was just recently finished up in the training room and it had been proven to be way too boring for his taste. Perhaps he needed to ask someone more skilled at sword fighting that was somewhere close to his level to participate with him in his training. The faceless were easy to kill that it even made him sleepy.

Peter White though he was formidable, he wasn't likely to willingly _look _at the Knight moreover actually help him in his boredom.

"Perhaps I can visit Alice." He mumbled thoughtfully. The foreigner hadn't been within his sight for a while now. Every time he went to deliver Julius broken clocks, she was always out. Usually at the Amusement Park with the Cat. Though the last time had been over, she had certainly been interesting…

She even had her own gun and all. It had been unsuspected and certainly kept him on his feet.

Not even glancing at the dismembered bodies of the faceless guards that he had finished a practice session with, the Knight put a hand on the door knob to exit. His shock was pressed down heavily as he felt a kick go down in his stomach region the second he cracked open the door. The power of the kick was enough to send him flying back a couple of feet on his back.

His fighting instincts immediately called for him to stand to his feet, a surprise attack was definitely not something he expected and he had allowed his guard to lower at a terrible time. Rising off of his back, his hands were at his side for his sword as his eyes scanned the door for his enemy critically.

Now, the Knight of Hearts felt his shock pierce through the ceiling of the building as his scarlet eyes looked at Alice who was now lowering her left boot from the air with a friendly smile lightened up on her face. "Hi, Ace!" She chirped happily looking into his surprise crimson irises with cheerful ones.

The Knight put away his hands from his sword, after all there had to be a mistake.

That was Alice after all.

Though her kick had a surprising amount of force to it, he knew he couldn't seriously fight her.

Bringing back up his masking smile, he let out a laugh while he allowed one of his hands to rub at his stomach that still had a low pain to it, "You got me there! Didn't know you were so strong!" He laughed out good-naturedly.

Alice ignored his statement, her steps bringing herself inside of the training room more fully with an aura of happiness trailing around her.

"I was in the neighborhood and I was bored. So I was wondering if you could practice with me." She remarked while looking around the room, her vivid eyes scanning over the dead bodies as she twirled a piece of her brown hair in her fingers.

In response to this, Ace tilted his head to the side, "Practice? Practice what with you?"

Alice turned her head to him once more as though the answer were obvious though she kept her gentle expression, "Sword fighting but of course!"

This answer was not exactly something the Knight of Hearts was expecting, but his smile didn't falter, "Alice knows how to use a sword? That's great! Sure, I'll practice with you!" Ace nodded.

Truthfully, it didn't seem as though she were lying but it was hard to tell with the new demeanor she had about herself.

It was actually a bit disturbing and he couldn't help but wonder if she were mocking him in some way.

Ace inclined his neck to the left as a swish of air went by his ear, eyes incredibly calm he watched as Alice picked up her other pom-pom that remained to her side, an innocent smile still hovered on her lips as she turned the second pom-pom into a sword that looked incredibly identical to his own, though with more feminine attributes.

His steps went backward and his eyes observed her skillfully.

Her other pom-pom had been something that she tossed at him and he narrowly missed, probably a knife or something similar. If he was going to fight her and she was seriously making moves that had the potential to kill him, he had to remain alert.

Alice held up a peace sign with her fingers, "Perfect, because regardless of your answer I would have still practiced with you!" She exclaimed brightly with a wink.

Ace steadied his stance, his hand bringing his sword out of its sheath.

He truly was a bit hesitant about fighting about her and he made a mental note to not be too serious and if anything he'd just get her on her back a couple of seconds in. Considering how it was Alice he was dealing with, he didn't think it'd be too hard.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" He questioned with a beam, his body now coming under his complete control. His grip on the sword handle tightened briefly while he awaited the female's first move.

She appeared ever so casual, in a manner similar to how he usually was, "Oh. Before we begin I want to tell you, I want a prize for when we finish here." Alice spoke as she touched the top of her sword with her finger. A drop of blood came out from her skin that she just pricked though she waved off.

Curious, Ace raised a brow, "A prize?"

His question didn't receive an answer as before the Knight of Hearts could register what was happening, Alice charged herself forward with her sword ready to cut at his neck, something that honestly caught him by surprise inwardly. The male's reflexes went out faster than the girl predicted and he flung his weapon out in front of him, causing the sound of metal clashing loudly to echo through the room.

Alice pushed against her sword firmly, though in response she received the exact amount of force.

She grinned with a small laugh, "Ace is so strong! That's great, I love strong guys!"

Ace couldn't help but return the expression with a similar laugh, "Alice is stronger than I thought she was too. You're really fast!"

Moving away the sword, Alice did a quick flip over Ace's head. In the process Ace felt a blush fight to come to his face as Alice landed on the balls of her feet. She pulled down the back of her skirt that was exposing a bit of black underneath her red miniskirt, "Aw, my skirt is a little too low. I hope you didn't see anything, Ace." She pouted at him, though the devious intent in her eye was clear.

Pulling back her weapon for a second, the girl maneuvered the sword to cut up at the Knight's side, but despite the fact that her movement was fast, Ace was faster in defending himself. Alice continued this pattern, as Ace just stuck to blocking.

Her form was impressive and creepily alike to his own, it was almost predictable how she was going to move.

Now, an opening caught his eyes as he blocked another oncoming sword attack from her. His eyes narrowed at the opportunity as Ace swung his sword upward knocking out the weapon from the girl's hand. Alice pouted as her sword went sliding to the other side of the room and Ace raised his sword up to her neck.

"I win Alice!" He smiled at her.

Alice glanced down at the sword, "I don't think so Ace." Alice rose up her right foot to kick the sword out his hands, at first his grip on his sword was deadly, but the second Alice raised her leg up and he saw more black his hands loosened quite a bit making the girls kick very effective.

Once the sword was out his hands, Alice grinned as she ran up to him and pulled down his pants. Ace's eyes widened in shock as Alice somehow, managed to get his boxers off and into her hands.

The moment she got his boxers she backed away from him, spinning her new black and red item in her hands with a giggle. "I see London! I see France! I got Ace's underpants! Hehe not only did I just win, I also got my prize!"

Ace could only stare at the cheering girl dumbfounded; his pants were on the floor, his boxers her in her hand, though his jacket was just that long enough to stop himself from feeling a draft, and the only thing he could not figure out was _how_ she did it.

It didn't make any physical sense in the slightest.

Now trying to recover, the Knight of Hearts cracked a grin, "Hahaha! I get it now! Alice wants me to strip for her!" Ace laughed as he crossed his arms. "I never would have thought she'd be so forceful though!"

Alice began waving her so-called prize in the air, "I always knew you were a boxer guy Ace and I don't want you to strip,"

Ace continued laughing at the fact she was now denying it, but before he could respond, he was shocked by her continuation.

"I rather do it myself after all." She winked at him. Ace kept his smile on. "Is that so? Well then come closer," He teased, though in mind he already had a planning forming on how to get his undergarments back.

Alice shook her head with the similar smile on her face, "No way! Ace just wants to take away my prize! Too bad, I won them fair and square!" Alice resisted as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hm… If you don't give them back, I'll be tempted to do something I might regret…" Ace threatened, though it was a hollow one and he only hoped he could intimidate her into getting what he wanted.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care! It's my prize!" Alice said before sprinting out the room. Ace followed after her just as fast as he put his pants back on despite his lack of boxer's. "I want them back Alice!" He smiled, his steps becoming that much faster. Alice laughed as she ran past some maids and workers who stared at the duo confused.

Alice waved Ace's boxers in the air, "Hey, everyone!" Alice screamed as she barely evaded Ace while she went down a corner. The workers in the hall the two now ran down looked at her, "Look at my prize! Doesn't Ace have excellent taste in boxers!?" She snickered as Ace ran up closer.

"You better hope I don't catch you Alice~" Ace smiled still pursuing her.

-.-

Vivaldi looked down at the faceless that was about to executed. "Get on with it!" She demanded hotly at the guard who was about to chop off the maids head. "Calm down…" The King said quietly. Vivaldi ignored him as she tapped on the arms of her thorn impatiently.

The doors of the room suddenly burst open.

"Who dare interrupt this execution!? Off with their head!" Vivaldi screamed down at the soldiers at the floor of the room.

Alice entered the room still laughing like mad while waving Ace's boxers in the air, "My prize is _so _boxer-licious!" She effortlessly flipped over the heads of the soldiers that attempted to catch her as she raced around the executioner's platform.

"Is that Alice?" Vivaldi blinked in disbelief as she watched the girl kick down all the soldiers that tried to stop her, "Don't touch my prize!" Alice pouted, "Get your own!"

Ace now ran into the room, "Give them back Alice!" He grinned as he looked at the mayhem that was still going on. Alice continued fighting off the faceless without much effort as she had his boxers on her head.

"Wow this looks like fun! Can I join?" Ace asked. Alice nodded as she threw a guard down from over her shoulder, "Sure!"

Ace smirked as he ran up to her and tore his boxers off her head. Alice didn't notice as she was too busy throwing the guards around the room.

"Get out of our execution room now!" Vivaldi screamed as Ace and Alice ran out instantly.

-.-

Alice panted as she came to a stop outside in the castle gardens. She fell on her back as she looked up at the sky tiredly. Ace stopped right next to her, both of them still grinning ear to ear.

"That was fun." Alice commented putting her hands behind her head.

"We should do it again sometime!" Ace agreed full heartedly. Both of them nodded in agreement. Suddenly Alice made a noise of remembrance. Ace looked at her curiously as she got up from her spot on the floor. Alice looked Ace in the eyes as she walked closer to him.

"Before I forget…" Alice closed her eyes as she leaned down closer to his face. She pressed her lips against his gently. The sudden motion surprised the Knight but he kissed back considering how sensually she attempted to pull him into it. Alice then began to slip her hands in his jacket; this caused Ace to kiss her back more powerfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Without warning, the foreigner smiled into the kiss as she freed one of her hands to punch Ace in the stomach. He recoiled, flinching at the pain as Alice snatched his boxers back that were strapped inside his jacket. Pulling away, she jumped back a couple of feet, "Can't leave without getting my prize now can I?" She blew him a kiss before turning on her heel and running into the castle maze. "Thanks again Ace!" Her voice echoed as the Knight could only stand bewildered at what just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ohohoho! ;D**

**I also want to know if I got Boris and Ace's personality down since I kinda wrote something's in their POV :U So tell me!**


	4. Smile! You've Just Been Alice'd!

**Gr… Week of updates. I'm trying it. Will I succeed? Pray with me everyone!**

**Childhood Wonder reference in here. Anyone can find it?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 4: Smile! You've Just Been Alice'd!**

Boris held his head in shame; he couldn't believe all that just happened. This was the third time in the same day that Alice turned more unusual than before… Her behavior was definitely not what he expected regardless on if he had time to anticipate it…

"Boris, you came to visit again?" Dee and Dum asked as he entered the front door. Both had their faces decorated with black ash, their clothing was greatly torn, and they had blood spattered every so often on their being. This appearance made Boris gawk at them despite his condition.

"I saw you guys about an hour ago… How'd you get so bloody?" He questioned them curiously causing the twins to smirk at each other, "Ali and Ce were fun to play with." Dee began as Boris suddenly remembered the two girls who resembled the foreigner.

"But they left… Both ran out the mansion before we even finished properly." Dum finished rubbing a cut that was on his cheek. Boris' thoughts trailed off to the suddenly bold and innocent looking cheerleading dressed girl he encountered not too long ago…

Alice was going through a lot of changes in personality he wasn't able to follow that was for sure.

"So…" The twins began cutting the Cheshire cat out of his train of thoughts. "Why'd you come back?"

This offensive question wasn't one to shock him. In fact he'd been dreading it ever since he walked up into the place. He felt his face warm a bit as he turned his face out their view, "Erm… I was wondering if you guys can do something for me."

The twins shared a look, "Go on…"

Gulping down a slight lump that had appeared in his throat, Boris pushed his pride and dignity down. "Can I borrow a pair of boxers…?" He mumbled instantly regretting himself for saying the request. His embarrassment went up tenfold when he heard simultaneously begin a howl of laughter after a moment of silence.

"Who knew Boris was actually hiding in the closet?" Dee managed out. "You'd think someone else would be that way!" Dum laughed.

"Like Boss or the Newbie-Hare!" Both grinned at each other before continuing their never ending streak of laughter. Boris glared at the two his blush getting more pronounced, "Shut up! You didn't let me finish!"

Dee wiped at a tear that was coming from his eye and Dum gave one last laugh and both looked at their friend expectantly.

"I need to borrow a pair of boxers… But not the ones you're wearing! Clean ones… Because well…" Boris trialed off his thoughts, once again wandering to Alice. The smile she wore on her face sent chills down his spine again and he felt the blush he held get deeper when he remembered the unexpected kiss they shared.

"I think he's having those fantasies, brother." Dum smirked.

The blue twin returned it, "I wonder about whom, brother."

"My boxers got stolen okay!?" Boris shouted catching both of their attention.

Both boys gave him a dumbfounded face, "What?" They asked in unison not fully understanding.

Boris made a fist and attempted to stop being so jittery, pushing past his shame to speak up, "My boxers got stolen…" He managed out this time his voice a bit stronger.

Dee snapped out his trance of confusion and pointed at Boris' shorts, "What? But you're—"

"Don't ask. Just know I need boxers to put on now because these shorts can be real uncomfortable." Boris held a hand up to silence them.

The Tweedles shared a look of disgust as they backed up from him, their reaction made the purple haired boy growl, "Just get me a damn pair, okay!?"

"Coming right up." Dee said turning around and running down the hall. Dum gave a snort, "Haha, I guess we were wrong! We thought you were a 'happy' Cheshire cat!"

For the umpteenth time that day, Boris felt his humiliation rise over its boiling point.

"Why me!?" He moaned into his hands.

-.-

Elliot walked to his room with a sigh; he had no idea about what went on a couple hours ago. Besides the fact that his head ached like a hangover because of the Ali and Ce business he just went through, something didn't smell too righteous to him. Something was up and it had to do with Alice… He just didn't know what.

Scowling he put his hand on the door to his room and opened the door.

Alice hung upside down in front of the door, her own head coming incredibly close to his to the point where their noses were a couple centimeters away from touching, "Hey, Elliot!" She chirped out making him nearly jump a mile.

"Alice!" He said in surprise as he began backing away from the door. Alice hopped down from the ceiling and landed down in front of the entrance with ease. "What were you doing up there!?" Elliot asked still in shock though he couldn't help the bit of worry in his tone.

Alice picked up the pom poms around her waist and put them up to her face cutely, "Well… I was looking for the Clock Tower, but then I kind of got lost and I ended up in this territory again… So since I was here, I figured I could just go looking for Blood, but then I got lost again." She stuck her tongue out with a cheerful smile.

Elliot stared at her, still unable to comprehend what was happening.

"You? Looking for Blood? Normally you avoid him like a rash, why do you need him?" He finally mustered out when his mouth caught up with his brain.

Alice put a grin on her face with a wink, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Elliot couldn't any words as the brunette continued, "But if you _must_ know… He has something I need. And I need it if I want to complete my game." She said with a slight smirk. Elliot cocked a brow, "Something… You need?" He could feel his curiosity getting the better of him.

Alice nodded with a finger on her chin, "Yup… Hm… But now that I think about it, you have something I need too." With her words she clipped her pom poms back to her side and began walking closer to the confused Hare. "What's that—"

Before he could continue, Alice slung an arm around his neck bring his head down to her level, "Alice… What are you doing?" He asked cautiously as the foreigner put a predatory grin on her face, "Adding to my collection." She winked before pushing her lips on his. Elliot's eyes widened and his face turned crimson as Alice brought her hands down to his pants.

By the time Alice parted from the kiss, Elliot felt a breeze going down below around his waist region. Alice took a step backwards, "Aw, how cute!" She squealed with an adoring hand to her cheek while she held up his dark red boxers to her chest, "Elliot, you're definitely runner up in terms of reaction and boxer taste!"

Elliot felt his face get darker as he stared at her in shock, "AH! Give them back Alice!" He demanded covering his crotch though he still attempted to waddle over towards her and grab them, "Smile for the camera!" She said taking out a camera out of seemingly air,

_Snap!_

"You're as red as your underwear." Alice giggled with a smile on her face while she looked down into the camera, "Thanks a lot, Elliot." She blew a kiss at him before taking off down the hall. Elliot watched her go with a humiliated expression on his face. Still not fully grasping the situation at hand.

-.-

"So, who _did _steal your boxers Boris?" Dum asked as Boris exited the bathroom. "Don't tell us you nearly got raped." Dee smirked as they walked down the hall.

Boris scowled, attempting to find words to retaliate without giving up the situation he was placed in.

"Or _did _you get raped?" Both brothers questioned in unison. Boris gave a grunt of frustration. "It's… Complicated okay?"

"Ohhhh." Dee snickered, "Someone's pouty." Dum agreed.

"Okay… Changing the subject. Anyone think Alice has been acting strange lately?" Boris sighed. Dee and Dum exchanged glances,

"Not really." "Nope."

These responses made him gawk at the twins. "You aren't serious are you?"

"What do you mean? We haven't seen big sis in awhile…" Dum shrugged and Dee nodded, "And the last time we did see her… She seemed perfectly normal to us."

Boris twitched, "What are you talking about!? You just saw Alice a couple hours ago! You know, when she was _throwing grenades _at us!"

"That was Ali and Ce." The two blankly responded. Boris growled, "You're kidding me right?"

"You're just crazy." Dum snorted. Dee looked back at him as they prepared to turn down a corner in the hall, "Yeah, I mean you act as if big sis, Ali and Ce are the same person—"

_Bam!_

"Brother!" Dum said wide eyed as he ran over to the part of the interesting hall his twin had fallen. Boris and Dum both turned a bit red as they looked down at the accident on the floor. Alice was sitting down on top of Dee after their little collision. "Ow…" Dee flinched.

"Whoops… Sorry about that." Alice apologized.

"Big sis!" Dum said surprised, Boris' eyes scanned over her and the second he realized she was dressed the same as when they had previously met; his face became a scarlet red and he walked back behind the wall to watch everything from afar and out of her sight.

"I'm sorry… Can you forgive me Dee?" Alice asked charmingly with a slight pout and innocent glistening eyes.

Dee blushed now realizing she was still sitting on his chest, "Sure thing, big sis…"

"Thank you!" She gushed happily hugging him down to the floor, "I knew I liked boys with ponytails more…" She whispered into his ear. Dum folded his arms while glaring down at the two, "You can both get up now…"

Alice giggled as she rose her head up, "Can you help me up, Dum~?" She questioned with the same childish glint in her face. The red eyed boy felt his cheeks warm as he bent down to help her up. Alice wrapped her arms around his necks as though hugging him as the boy got her to her feet. Out of the others view, her eyes met with Boris' for a second.

The Cheshire Cat nearly felt himself melt under her gaze. But then, he saw the mischievous smirk place on her face as she winked at him. He blinked in confusion as the girl tore her attention off of him for a second.

"Can you guys show me where Blood is?" Alice asked the twins who both nodded, "He's having a tea later on tonight… So he's probably sleeping right about now." Dee answered getting off the floor. Alice nodded, "Hm… This messes up my schedule." She thoughtfully mumbled.

Both boys blinked blankly as she pulled out a piece of paper from the front of her shirt, "Okay… So I should check off, Boris… Ace… And Elliot… Three down." She mumbled while jotting something down on the thin paper. "I want something else from you two." Alice said simply tucking the paper away.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that escaped their mouths as she pointed at them, "It's only fair! You're making me do so much work by taking _two_. But I guess it makes my game more fun. Right?" She flashed them a smile.

Dee and Dum continued staring at her in confusion as she walked closer. "Bet I can do this all with one hand." She mumbled to herself taking out her camera from behind her back. Boris watched the whole scene with wide eyes when he realized what was going to happen. He prepared himself to warn the twins… But then something stopped him.

Who cares if they got a little humiliated? He thought with a snicker, Alice was done with whatever the hell she did before. So if it wasn't him it was all good. Smirking he watched everything continue.

"Smile for the camera!" Alice grinned pressing the button. The sudden white flash stunned the two as they put a hand over their eyes, "Ah!" They moaned. Alice somersaulted her way over to them with one hand as she continuously kept taken pictures. Once in-between the two she grabbed both by the back of their hair,

"Ow!" Both boys cried as they were yanked down to her level. "Smile!" Alice reminded cheerfully, blinding them with the camera's flash once again. Her free hand slid through Dee's hair pulling out his ponytail ribbon and then soared to Dum's hair for his paperclip. Capturing the two items, she stored them in the same hand that held the camera.

Taking out her pom-pom she transformed it into a sword, greatly shocking Boris who continued watching the spectacle. Using the handle, Alice jabbed both boys in the back of their knees causing them to go head first to the floor. "What the hell!?" The unison questioned once more. Alice took another picture of the fallen twins. "Just need a before and after shot." She snickered.

"Keep watching Boris! I know you want to~" Alice teased lightly looking over at him for a second. Realizing what she was going to do next, Boris immediately put a hand over his now red face as he turned his view from what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing!?" His ears flinched as he heard Alice's giggle go throughout the hall, "How cute! You're boxers match each other's eyes!"

_Snap!_

"My eyes!" "I'm blind!"

"Thanks you guys! I mean a hair clip, hair band, boxers _and _photo memories? You're both too kind!" Alice gushed out. "But unfortunately, I'm over do in my time to meet a certain Hatter. I'll catch you guys later." Boris heard her footsteps echo down the hall as well as he heard Dee and Dum rise from the floor.

"You guys got it too, huh?" Boris sighed while opening his eyes and turning around to the duo that was currently putting back on their pants despite their lack of boxers. "H-How the hell did she take them off at the same time with one hand!?" Dee asked completely red faced.

"I-I'm not sure…" Dum said covering his blushing face in his hands. "I can't believe… We just got pictures taken with us getting raped." They sulked. Boris snorted, "You didn't get raped. You got Alice'd. And don't worry… You're not the only one." Boris hung his head in shame.

"Is this what you meant by big sis being crazy?" Dum questioned. Boris nodded, "I don't know what's gotten into her… It was just so sudden… And the kiss…" He blushed red thinking about the events once more. Dee and Dum stared at him still a bit flustered at being so easily taken down by the foreigner.

"Wait… She said she's looking for Boss, right?" Dee rhetorically asked thinking back through the whole scenario. His brother and Boris looked back at him not fully understanding his point. "If she's looking for Boss and she plans on doing the same thing… she's going to die!" Dee shouted at them. Boris and Dum's mouths opened in an 'O' shape. "Who's going to stop her though?" Dum questioned.

The three men in the hall all shared the same intense glance at one another.

"Not me!"

"No way!"

"I got Alice'd enough, thank you!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I wonder if Alice will get what she needs from Blood… ;D**

**I also wonder… We've seen Alice as Ace's pervy side… But should I go into her yandere side? Lol we probably won't see much of it… Because I have to move to the next personality :D Can anyone guess who it'll be?**

**Also check my profile! Kittycatmg6 made a terrific picture with Alice as Ace :D**


	5. HPIC: Head Pervert In Charge

**Week of glorious updates isn't over yet :'D**

**Idea from PiperDreamer in here and The Blood idea in this was provided by the lovely and talented Ink'n'Echo! :D Hope she doesn't mind that I altered it. Also took a line from karimariesk!**

**Hm.. My favorite story to type? Currently this one lol but I love all my stories x3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 5: HPIC: Head Pervert In Charge.**

"Blood… Wake up!" Alice's voice rang through his head. His head was aching and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what Alice was doing in his room. Groaning at being woken up he opened his eyes, but when he found his vision still incredibly dark when he did, he found himself blinking a couple of times to see if it was him before the feel of what was evidently a blindfold tied around his eyes came to his mind. Mentally sighing at how annoying that was he instantly began to struggle. His movements only allowed him to come to terms with the facts that his ankles were tied together as were his wrists which just so happened to be placed behind his back.

"Oh! You're awake now! I was wondering how long you could sleep, especially upside down!" Alice giggled as she watched him continued to move gradually, as though he were testing out his movements experimentally.

"Young miss, care to explain why I am tied, blindfolded and hanging upside down?" The mafia boss inquired, his voice dangerously calm after he ceased his motions when it became apparent there was no way for him break out.

Alice put a finger to her chin wistfully, "Well… I need to win my game and since you're a territory leader, you're more dangerous than the rest. I needed to make sure when I get what I want from you, you didn't try anything funny."

Blood stayed silent as Alice continued looking up at him a grin on her face happily, "You're a real deep sleeper! I mean, I practically dragged you out of your room and out the mansion to your tea party area! And then I tied you before you could wake up right down on a tree branch. Aw, you look a bit funny right now too." She commented as a breeze blew a bit.

Silence reigned between them before Blood spoke up once more, his tone still even though the hidden malice in it was far too evident.

"I have no idea what kind of game you're trying to play, but I'll inform you I do not want any part of it. I suggest you get me down now before I grow more irritated than I already am."

Alice folded her arms over her chest, her face was still filled with joy and amusement, "I'm sorry Blood, but you must have things a bit backwards. I'm currently the one in charge, not you." She sauntered over to him and to exercise her statement she flicked him in the forehead lightly. "But enough chat! I need to get what I came here for!" Alice smirked.

"I already told you, I'm not participating in any game of yours—" The mafia boss' sentence was cut off as Alice tip toed upward to lock their lips together softly. She kept the contact for only a moments until she felt the male return it though his effort was weak and somewhat hesitant.

When she parted, Blood held a smirk on his face despite himself and he released a throaty chuckle, "So… I see you're still seducing men, but that's not enough for you, is it? You're keeping them captive as well?"

Alice ignored him as she reached up to begin undoing his pants. Blood's eyes widened from underneath the blindfold and composure seemed lost in a single instant from her unexpected actions, "What do you think you're doing!?" He asked furiously though it only caused Alice to chuckle, "What I want… Now try to calm down." She began nibbling on his ears lightly making Blood give a sound of resistance and shock. She stopped when his ear began turning a bright red shade, "After all, I'm only taking your boxers."

Though he heard her, he was too stunned by everything that was going on to truly reply. Alice climbed her way on top the tree branch from which Blood hung from, using her feet to cling around the branch, she hung herself upside down next to him as she begun taking off his pants,

After she succeeded she couldn't help but coo in adoration, "Blood! Your boxers are so cute!" Alice chirped out as she began taking pictures. Blood squirmed viciously in his bindings now, his anger evident in his movements "When I get out I swear…"

"Roses everywhere! I didn't think you were the type for patterned boxers but this is amazing!" Alice hyped. "Compared to everyone else, yours are the best!" She grinned as she put her camera away. Blood halted his motion for a moment, "Everyone else? You can't possibly mean—"

"Yep. Took the twins, Elliot's, Ace's, and Boris'. Now yours."

Staying as calm as possible Blood stopped his efforts to escape from the ropes as Alice hopped down from the tree with his boxers in hand, "So this whole time, you weren't after the men. You were after their underwear?"

Alice took out her paper and put a check next to Blood's name, "I guess you can say that. Now put a smile on your face and say, 'Cute!'" Alice grinned taking out her camera again. Blood kept his neutral face on as the camera flash went off. "Hey! You didn't smile!" Alice pouted looking back into the camera.

She turned away, "Whatever, I need to go to the Clock Tower now. Hopefully the Clock Fixer knows how to take a good picture."

_Bam!_

Alice went soaring to the ground as Boris tackled her to the ground, Alice at first blinked up at him as he held her arms down to the floor, "I'm holding her down guys!" He told the other three men who immediately went to help down Blood.

The cheerleading dressed girl looked into the Cheshire cat's eyes innocently, "I hate being at the bottom." Using her legs, she kicked Boris in stomach and flipped him over her head onto the floor behind her. "I prefer the top." She smiled as she sat on top of his chest. Boris blushed as Alice went to his ear, "I see you got new boxers… Well, don't be stingy! Give them!" Alice said tugging on his shorts. Boris turned red as he attempted to stop her to no avail.

"Guys help! I'm about to be Alice'd!" Boris cried as she finally tore off his shorts. "Boris, do me a favor." She said looking at him with a predatory glint in her eyes, "Stop borrowing boxers. I don't really want them because they aren't yours. But…"

_Snap!_

She took a picture of him on the floor with his pants down once, "I'm willing to take it anyway because I never got any pictures of you yet." With a smirk, Alice pulled them down and took his boxers off; she immediately stood to her feet and took more pictures of him, "Smile and say 'Cute!'"

"Give them back!" Boris instantly put his shorts back on to his discomfort and began chasing the girl who waved the boxers in the outdoor air, "No can do Boris! These are mine now!"

"Shouldn't we help him?" Dum asked as they watch the two run around in circles. "No way in hell. He's distracting her." Dee shook his head. Elliot tore off Blood's blindfold and untied his wrist, "So… Did she get you too?" He asked his Boss with a bit of pink on his face.

Blood glared at the floor as his ankles were loosed and he fell to the floor. The raven haired man didn't answer his underling's question. His hard and heart stopping glare remained right on the brunette who was currently doing back flips and other feats as she dodged Boris, a smile glued to her face as she lightly teased the boy who was nowhere near catching her.

"No one humiliates Blood Dupre and gets away with it." Blood darkly seethed as he got out his machine gun. Elliot watched his boss with wide eyes, "Blood… You're not going to are you!? Come on! That's Alice! You can't!" He attempted to protest.

Blood ignored him and locked his target onto giggling distracted girl. His fingers pressed on the trigger while his weapon remained locked straight towards her. Alice's eyes released a spark when she heard the sound of a gunshot. Already knowing the bullets path, she simply cracked her neck to the side, barely escaping the weapon.

Boris froze in his steps as he looked at the girl whose smile got bigger, but not with its usual glee… Even he sensed it was something different.

"Boss! Why'd you shoot her!?" Dee and Dum asked frantically.

The mafia boss' glare got harder on the girl who turned to him with a wide grin, "I was wondering when you'd shoot. Well, Mr. Hatter… I certainly hope you can put up a better fight than the Knight of Hearts."

"Come on, Blood, she's _Alice_. You can't kill her…" Elliot attempted to reason lowly.

Blood's grip on his gun got tighter while his eyes narrowed, "I was going to miss her on purpose the first time. But now, that smile she's wearing is reminding me all too much of the Knight of Hearts and it's pissing me off. I'm going to get back what's rightfully mine now."

Alice smirked, "You want back your boxers? You're so funny! But I'll tell you what. I have a proposition for you all. If any of you can lay a hand on me, you'll all get your boxers back. If you can't… Well let's just say these photos I've recently gotten will be all around the country." She said while waving the camera in the air.

"Easy enough." Elliot sighed to himself,

"I also forgot! The second this gets boring. I'm killing each and every one of you." Alice smiled peacefully at them. "Except for Boris!" Alice cheekily said looking over at the Cheshire Cat who turned pink from her statement,

"What!? Why not Boris!?" Dee asked, "If anything you should kill him first!" Dum agreed.

Boris twitched, "Gee… Thanks guys."

"It's only because out of all of you here… Boris seems the cutest when I steal from him." Alice answered simply and innocently. "I told you guys! She's gone mental!" Boris exclaimed turning redder than before.

Alice turned her attention back to the Hatter family; she drew her sword in front of her earning gasps from three of the men she aimed it at. "Be careful with that. You might poke an eye out." Blood stoically stated. The brunette ran up to him faster than anyone predicted, "Yeah. You better hope it's not yours." She stated as she took her arm back to swing her sword at his neck. Blood simply extended his arm out to catch her wrist.

"… That. Was fast." Elliot acknowledged as Alice squirmed in Blood's deadly grip. "At least we won our stuff back." Dum sighed, "And we didn't even break at sweat." Dee grinned.

"Silly you," Blood started harshly, "No one ever said yes or no to your little 'proposition'. You got a little too excited with your weapon." Recovering from her initial surprise, Alice's face broke out into a grin once more, "Silly me. I would have probably sliced your neck off if you hadn't stopped me!"

Her bright jubilant eyes stared into his dangerous blue ones, "Even so, I agree to it now and since I have a hand on you… Give me my boxers now."

Alice pouted, "You're no fun! But even so," She twisted her arm causing Blood to release her, "I'm not giving anyone anything." She then kicked him in the chest without enough force to send him crashing to the ground. Elliot and the twins were still in shock at how fast everything was moving; Alice used this to her advantage by jumping her way towards the March Hare,

Before Elliot could put his hands out to defend himself, Alice kicked him in the chin before proceeding to flip him over her back effortlessly. Doing a one hand back flip towards twins, Alice landed did a spring jump that made each of her feet land on either of their shoulders. Her actions moved too flawlessly and quickly for either boy to stop her as she wrapped her ankle around both their necks and she managed to tilt her weight towards the floor sending both boys down.

Alice fell with them but landed on the balls of her feet, "The Hatter mansion is way more useless than I thought it'd be. Sorry guys, but now I have to kill you." Alice sighed as she looked down at them. She put her hand to her side to pick up her sword once again, but was shocked to have her arms pulled back behind her.

"Sorry about this Alice. But you're out of control!" Boris exclaimed as he held her strongly. Alice smiled, "I see! This is your way of revenge huh? I never really thought Boris was that type of guy…" She giggled out. "Stop that! What's gotten into you!? As much as I hate to say, you're reminding of that Knight of Hearts!"

He's words froze her heart as her eyes immediately became glazed over, "Knight… of… Hearts…" She mumbled out as the ring on her finger gave a slight white flash. After the little unnoticeable shimmer, Alice's body fell limp into his arms.

"Whoa! Alice! Are you alright!?" Boris asked catching her in his arms as he sat down on the grass with her.

"You should be asking _us _that." Dee and Dum moaned rising off the floor in pain. Elliot rubbed his chin, "Damn she's strong…" Blood dusted off his suit front as he approached the two, "Where the hell did she put my boxers?"

"Ugh… Where am I?" Alice groaned weakly as she opened her eyes that were now back to their normal teal color.

"Where are my boxers?" Blood nearly growled out at her through narrowed eyes. He roughly yanked her up from Boris and into his arms, "I'll rip through every piece of your clothes until I find them." He hissed into her ear before he held her arms back.

Alice felt a red blush go to her cheeks as she began struggling in his grip, "W-what are you talking about Blood!? Ugh! Someone get this pervert off of me!" She shouted enraged.

"Now that you mention it… How _does _she keep all that stuff on her?" Dee mumbled going closer to inspect her. "Maybe here?" Dum inquired poking Alice's left breast.

"Ah! What are you guys doing!? How the hell did I end up here!? And what did you maniacs put me to dress in!?" Alice continued raving in apparent perplexity and shock, no one seemed to hear her questions and they continued probing her. "Hey Alice, where do you keep all—"

"IF SOMEONE ELSE LAYS A HAND ON ME THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!" Alice managed to scream out at the top of her lungs. Blood reluctantly let her go and the twins backed away from her in fear. Alice hugged herself, "Why am I dressed like some slutty cheerleader!?" Alice questioned as her surroundings now came back to her awareness.

"I… Think she's back to normal…" Elliot scratched his red cheek. "Yay for us." Boris agreed.

"Stop looking at me, you perverts!" Alice stammered the instant she realized all of the men were inspecting her as though she were some sort of lab rat. "Ugh! I'm out of here! You're all so _ugh_…" She turned herself away from them and immediately began running, the whole while she was tugging on the back of her skirt that was riding up.

"I was at the Clock Tower just a second ago… How did I end up here!?" Alice asked herself worriedly as she continued running in the direction of the Tower.

-.-

"Julius, what are you drinking?" Alice asked as she watched the man enter the kitchen in the Clock Tower later that evening.

The man looked over at her blankly, "Purified water."

Alice nodded slowly, a small smile coming to her face, "Want me to make you some coffee?" Unlike what she expected, Julius shook his head as he turned around to exit, "No, thank you, I've had enough drug induced hallucinations for one lifetime."

The girl could only blink in confusion, "But… Coffee doesn't give people hallucinations."

"Hm…." Was all he responded with causing to Alice sigh,

"I'm going to take a bath now…"

"Hm…"

Rolling her eyes without looking back, Alice made her way to the shower for bath. For some reason, it felt as though she was _real _dirty today.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Alice as Ace has left the building! And we won't see her again for a **_**while**_** (Unless people want her back soon)**

**I need to know! Was Blood in character? God damn I suck orz**

**Story isn't over btw. ;)**


	6. Clap On! Clap Off!

**Finally updated! *fist pump***

**Sammy: I have yet to read 'The Opposite of Yourself' mostly because I hear there are some similarities in our stories and I'd be creeped out to read it O.o But hey, I've read the reviews and apparently the story kicks ass. But before you come and whine. LOOK AT THE PUBLICATION DATE. Mirror Ring was made way back when this section barely had 50 stories.**

**And to tell you the truth, Alice as Ace isn't even mine! In actuality she belongs to That Masked Chick! :P**

**Ideas by PiperDreamer and That Masked Chick.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 6: Clap On! Clap Off!**

"Weird ring…" Alice mumbled looking down at her hand; she had long tried to tear it off her hand, only to find out it was stuck. When she got out the bathroom, she planned on asking Julius if he could help her take it off with his tools.

After that worry was up, her thoughts wandered off to how she suddenly appeared at the Hatter mansion. Before, from her memory, she was outside the Clock Tower about to go inside with her groceries when she suddenly blanked out. It was something she was still skeptical about. But she came to a shaky conclusion that it was Blood and the Twins pulling off some sick joke.

"Ugh… Why can't I remember it though…?" She groaned holding her head. Sighing and realizing the steam from the bath would only cloud her head thoughts further she got out and went inside the next room to put back on her clothes sullenly. "They must have a cheerleader fetish or something…" She concluded disgusted as she remembered them touching her in her previous outfit that she decided she was going to burn the second she got the chance.

"Hey, Alice!" Ace greeted as he busted inside of the bathroom. Alice shrieked with a red face, "Get out, Ace!" She clutched her towel closer to her body as she backed away from him frantically.

The knight smirked, "But the game you started isn't over yet." Before the brunette could realize what was happening Ace dodged past her and scooped up her nightgown, underwear, and bra from the floor. Once he had her clothes in hand, he bolted past her. Before he exited out the door he twirled her bra on his finger with a grin planted on his face, "Looks like I win this time Alice!"

"What the hell are you doing, you jerk!? Give them back!" She shouted enraged. Ace shook his head, "Consider this pay back!" He turned around and began running out the bathroom with Alice chasing after him.

"Hey, everyone!" Ace laughed as they ran throughout the Tower halls passing by confused workers. Alice blushed darker as she attempted to keep up. "Doesn't Alice have _excellent _taste in bras!?" He chuckled out not slowing down. "Ace, you're such a pervert!" Alice cried enraged as she ran down the stairs. Ace was already at the bottom running out the door still laughing like mad.

Breathless Alice simply watched him run out into the dark forest that surrounded the Tower. Seeing that it was night, made Alice instantly rethink her thoughts of following him. Growling she simply stomped her barefoot on the floor as she was still dripping wet, "Ace, you're dead!"

Huffing she turned on her heel and went back upstairs to put on extra clothes she had in her room. "A-are y-you alright M-m-miss…?" One of the workers nervously asked her as she sighed, "Yes. Thanks for asking…?" Alice tilted her head to the side as the workers flinched away from her in fear. "T-that's ni-nice…" She meekly tried out.

"Urm… Okay?" She walked past them and began going back to her room, "Wonder why they seem so jittery…" Alice mumbled to herself as she opened her room door. The first thing she went for was her wardrobe. Opening it, to her hearts shock, it was completely void of any piece of clothing. With her mouth agape, she moved to her closet, opening it. Once again. No clothes.

With her heart thumping fast she groaned while moving to her bed. A see-through lacy nightgown laid on it as well as a note. She cringed at the article of clothing while picking up the note; carefully she read its contents.

_Did I mention I take winning this game seriously? Especially when the result is panty-licous. Love, Ace._

Alice stoned up as she finished reading and allowed her hand to drop the note to the floor. She gave a huge shout of frustration before screaming,

"ARGH! ACE WHY!?"

Julius continued working on his clock as the whole tower practically shook from Alice's shouting. Sighing, he picked up his cup from next to him and began sipping on his purified water in contempt. Whatever had occurred earlier had to be the work of an assassin's failed attempts to kill him. Alice… Practical, level headed, sweet Alice actually acting like Peter White? It had to be a joke. But if he hadn't witnessed it himself, he knew it was a lie…

"Julius…" Alice blushed as she peeked her head inside his office. Julius looked up from his work while adjusting his glasses, "What is it?" Alice's eyes darted to the floor, her face overwhelmed with nothing but embarrassment, "Do you have any pajamas that I can borrow…?"

Unprepared for such a question, the navy haired man blushed a shade of pink, "W-what?" He sputtered out confused. Alice finally looked him the eye timidly, "You see… Ace… Stole all my clothes… And now I'm kind of in the need for a new pair." She managed out. Julius put a hand on now red face, "Please don't tell me that you're na—"

"No! No! No! I'm not!" Alice frantically shouted getting more and more flustered by the second. "But in a way… I guess this can be considered being naked." She now stepped into the doorway hugging her body close, the black nightgown was attached to her body heavily as Julius gaped at her as he quickly turned his head to the side redder than before,

"Do you have no modesty!?" He gritted his teeth, "Women who dress so expressively are so—"

"Hey! It wasn't my choice to wear this!" Alice cut him off, steam practically escaping from her ears. "It was Ace! He got all my clothes and only left this! He talked about winning some game! I don't know what his problem is!" She exclaimed hotly. Julius groaned at the realization that this was the Knight of Heart's doing. "I'll see what I can get you." He stood to his feet with a sigh before he sped walked out of the room, barely brushing past Alice who was still as fidgety as ever. But the second that their shoulders touch, Alice felt something sling through her heart as she gave a groan of pain.

She fell to her knees as her eyes glazed over. "Argh…" She moaned out as the ring on the ring on her hand flashed a vibrant green.

-.-

"This is all I have. I hope you don't mind that it'll be big on you." Julius stoically stated as he reentered his office. In his hands was a pair of pajamas that he managed to get together for the brunette. His azure eyes felt themselves widen as he looked over at the foreigner who was sitting at his desk effectively working on clock. "Quiet. I'm working." Alice scowled not looking up as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her hands moved the tools about the broken clock steadily and swiftly.

"Alice, get up! You're going to break it!" He shouted worriedly rushing over to her. Alice cocked a brow as she moved her head upward. Her gaze obviously questioned the man's intelligence as he picked up the clock she had been working on. "Me? Break it? Does it look like I'm a moron?" She sarcastically questioned. Julius gawked at the now working clock in his hands.

She had successfully fixed it.

"How did you…?" He mumbled thoughtfully as he put the clock back on the desk to be sure she did ever thing correctly. Alice glared at him, "I'm trying to fix another clock. You're in the way." Julius looked over at her expressionlessly. It now came to him that she wasn't in the horribly revealing outfit she was equipped with before. Now, her clothing looked nearly identical to his. The only alteration that he noticed, was the fact that the instead of one clock in the center of her jacket, there were two.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get out her way, the brunette sighed, "If all you're going to do is stare, then can't you at least make me a coffee or something?" She looked at him in contempt. "Are you okay, Alice?" He questioned her bluntly. Alice stared back, "Is there anything that would point otherwise?"

"Well first off, you're wearing clothes that look exactly like mine." He answered.

"Ever thought that _you're _wearing clothes that look exactly like _mine_. Last time I checked, no one owns fashion." She said irritated. "Now would you please keep it down, I need to finish all this work. While you were off doing nothing, I had to take in all the clocks that these reckless faceless brought in…" She sighed sullenly before getting another broken clock from the side.

Julius pushed it back to the pile and looked Alice in the eye, "Second, your eyes… They were never that color. They were a lighter shade of blue." He acknowledged as Alice turned her head away, "Who are you? Little Red Riding Hood?" She got to her feet and took the glasses on her face, "You're way too noisy for me to work."

Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she gave him a final gaze before walking out the room silently, leaving a heavily confused Julius in her wake. "Is she trying to mock me?" He mumbled to himself in distain. "Women…" He rolled his eyes though on the inside, his head was reeling with a possible explanation for the girl's peculiar behavior.

The navy haired man took a seat and looked at the clock the female had worked on.

It was flawless… Almost as though he himself had worked on it… This wasn't normal. The last time Alice attempted to help fix a clock she ended up breaking everything that was breakable, cutting herself with all the tools, and getting hit in face with all the springs. For her to suddenly just gain the ability to fix clocks like a professional… There was definitely something going on.

Her eyes had suddenly changed to a darker shade as well… He silently wondered if this was all connected, his train of thought was thrown off at the sudden motion of the door to his office slamming open, "Come on Alice! It was just a little joke!" Ace snickered as he entered the room right behind Alice whose hair was now in a pony tail towards the end. The Knight of Hearts had his mask over his face and his usual bag for clocking broken clocks over his free shoulder.

"Get your hands off me Ace." She said in annoyance motioning to the Knight's hand that was on her shoulder, "After all, technically you started the stripping game! Why are you so shy all of sudden?" He grinned at her. Alice looked over at Julius with a scowl, "I have no idea on what he's blabbering about. I just found him wandering around the Tower lost and confused."

Julius nodded, as Ace brought the bag of clocks to him, "I can't believe you gave her a pair of your clothes though! What's the matter? The nightgown I gave her was too fast for your relationship?" He winked at the clock maker who spat out the water he was drinking, "Hehe, the Alice I practiced with seemed perfect with it. I wonder why you suddenly changed your attitude." Ace crossed his arms with a pout.

"Alice… You practiced with Ace? Don't tell me—"

Ace slung his arm around Alice's neck as she attempted to free herself from his hold with irritation written on her face, "Yeah! Alice and I were practicing sword fighting earlier today! She's really good. But then she cheated at end." He smirked down at the girl who glared up at him, "I didn't—"

"She _did _steal my boxers." Ace winked at her. Alice blushed lightly attempting to adjust her glasses, "I-I… Shut up and stop sputtering nonsense." She stuttered out. Ace laughed at her blush and Julius cocked an eye brow. "Alice. Alice Liddell. The girl in your arms. Sword fought with you and stole your boxers?" Julius blankly asked the smiling knight who nodded happily.

Alice and Julius looked at him blankly. "Let me go Ace." She said overcoming the silence in the room. Ace released her as she fixed her jacket top in annoyance, "Me? Stealing your boxers? Sword fighting? Get over yourself smiley." She coldly stated as she walked to stand next to Julius while folding her arms. "Huh? But it's true! Alice is such a liar! But I bet it's only because Julius is here." Ace smirked at her deviously. Alice and Julius shared an awkward look before both coughed nervously. "It's alright Alice, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if he saw you the way you were before. You were way more fun!" He continued.

"Stop lying." "Are you feeling alright?"

"But I'm not lying…" Ace folded his arms over his chest. Alice and Julius spared each other a glance. Alice closed her eyes with a 'Hmph' before she took a seat in Julius' chair. "Why is she sitting in your seat…?" Ace questioned Julius as he began rubbing his temple, "I'm not even sure…"

"Go to sleep if you want Julius. I'm taking care of all of this." She informed him as she waved him off before she began working on a clock. Ace gawked at her, "Alice knows how to fix clocks! But I thought the last time a spring hit her in the eye!"

Alice said nothing and Julius sighed, "If you claim you know what you're doing, then go ahead. I think I'm developing an allergic reaction to the purified water though… My head is reeling." He moaned as he trudged out the room. Ace walked closer to Alice and peered his head over her shoulder, "Did Julius teach you to fix them?" He questioned curiously.

"Hm."

"If not him, then who did?"

"Hm."

"You taught yourself then? That's pretty cool! Did you teach yourself how to use a sword?"

"Hm."

"I mean… It's so interesting! First you're swinging around a sword like you're a Knight of Hearts," Alice's stomach flinched as he said this and her ring gave a slight red glow. "And now you're fixing clocks like you're a Clock Maker! Alice is so weird." He grinned at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say next you'd be like the Amusement Park owner! Haha!"

Alice groaned as her ring flashed a dark yellow encasing her in its light as she fell head first into the clock on the table. "Hey! You alright, Alice? Why'd your ring glow like that?" He asked as he shielded his eyes away from the bright light as it slowly dulled.

-.-

Julius walked out his bedroom irritated at the face he forgot his pajamas inside his office for when he was giving it to Alice. He walked down the stairs and looked at all the workers who were running away from the same direction while holding their ears in agony. Confused, he continued to his office door, before he put his hand on the knob, his ears widened at the sound of chairs being broken and Ace's shouts from inside. Before he could open the door, Ace slammed it open and came running out pass him quickly, "Get away from me!" He shouted holding his ears and his whole body flinching.

Alice followed him in suit, now wearing a bright yellow sundress that was decorated with musical notes, her hair pulled into two braided ponytails at her sides and a microphone in her hand. She followed him with a cheery grin on her face as both of them now ran in a circle around the dazed mortician, "But I dedicated the song to you! Don't you want me to finish it?" She questioned as Ace hid behind Julius. "No! Your singing is like a cheese grater to my brain! You stink at it!" He exclaimed while still covering his ears.

Julius blinked in confusion as Ace pushed him towards Alice like a sacrifice. Alice caught him and glared at Ace, "Gr! That stupid Dupre put you up to this, didn't he!? Damn you, Dupre!" She screamed. Ace took off running down the hall while she was distracted. Alice gently brushed Julius to the side and continued after him, "I wasn't finished with my song, Ace!"

The navy haired man watched the two sprint down the hall. With wide eyes he turned around and began going back to his room, "Drugs take forever to get out your body…" He mumbled tiredly disregarding everything he just saw.

-.-

"I said I wasn't finished." Alice pouted as she cornered Ace inside the Castle maze. The night had shifted through faster than usual and it was now mid morning. Ace stuck both fingers in his ears and began groaning in pain, "Your singing is so bad! It burns my ears!" He cried out. Alice ignored him as she flipped a braid over her shoulder, "Okay! Now I'm personally going to give you the encore you've been dying to hear all night long!" Taking a deep breath she put the microphone in front of her mouth.

"NO!"

"Alice!" Before she could get a note out, Peter's body slammed into hers for a tackle hug sending them both crashing to the floor. "I missed you so much!" He exclaimed happily. Ace took his fingers out his ears with a relieved sigh, "No offense but you suck at singing Alice." He smiled down at her as Peter continued cuddling her. "Maybe even worse than the Amusement Park owner!"

Alice's ring flashed a dark yellow once again but this time it went unnoticed. "So you came all the way here to visit me! Right Alice?" Peter asked ignoring Ace entirely. "Ugh… Where am I?" She moaned. "Huh? Wasn't I just in Julius' office?" She asked taking a look up. Peter's face went into her view as he smiled down at her cheerfully, "You were! But then you came to see me, my love!"

"Get over yourself!"Alice deadpanned as she punched him off of her. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Ace acknowledged as he looked at Alice who was dusting off her sun dress, "What am I wearing?" She asked in disgust, "What happened to my hair!?" She said in shock pulling the two braids.

"Alice really is PMSing!" Ace laughed while pointing at her. "It's like whenever I name a role holder title she changes! Haha!" Alice cocked a brow at him, "What?"

"You! You change whenever I say a role holder's title!" He exclaimed proudly. Peter got off the floor holding his swollen cheek, "Shut up." He coldly said glaring at the Knight who blinked in confusion. "Alice~ That hurt!" He whined to the girl who shrugged, "Am I supposed to care?"

"Alice is like one of those lamps that you can clap on and off!" Ace snickered, "Like I bet if I said Alice is like a Clock Maker she'd turn back to how Julius was!"

Peter and Alice stared at him as though he were stupid. "Yeah… Shut up." Peter glared at the knight who pouted in disappointment, "Aw~"

"That's a very nice imagination you have, Ace…" Alice sighed as she began walking around the corner of the maze. Her ring gleamed a bit as she patted down some of her hair, "But I think you're a bit delusional." She deadpanned before her ring flashed a dark red. "Alice, dear! Are you okay!?" Peter worriedly asked as he turned down the corner to see the foreigner. "Hey! There's that light! But last time it was a dark yellow…" Ace inquired as the light slowly faded.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Now… I'mma work on Alice in The Country of Kids 8D**

**BEFORE I GO! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN LENDING YOUR VOICES FOR A HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE ANIME FOR Childhood Wonder! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED CONTACT ME VIA REVIEW OR PM!**

**I got 2 new awesome pictures for the story! Ali and Ce made by lovely LadyShadowDancer and Alice as Ace by the oh so lovable That Masked Chick! Links does beh on mah profile!**


End file.
